miscreatedfandomcom-20200222-history
Update 1.1.0
Update 1.1.0 - 05/03/2019 Overview * This update has a lot of Quality of Life (QoL) improvements in it - many of them are based on player's feedback * It also has a lot of new changes to the crafting, base building, and vehicle systems * Before providing feedback on the changes, please test them in game and then provide feedback on the Miscreated Discord server * Over time, we will add/remove/tweak features as needed to improve the gameplay of Miscreated * Some of these changes are to explore a faster gameplay style that balances the crafting and raiding mechanics * While some of the changes may appear small on the surface, they introduce a lot of new gameplay opportunities Localization * A lot of the fundamental changes have now been completed to localize Miscreated in other languages * The game has already been partially translated into some languages by the community - thank you to all those that have helped so far! * Most of the UI, except the Main Menu, can now be fully localized, as well as all of the item names, descriptions, action menus, and in-game messages * To test out the changes for a language set g_language= (french|german|portuguese|russian|spanish) Ex. g_language=french in a created file named user.cfg in your root Miscreated Steam intall folder Modding * 12 placeholder vehicle names have been added that modders can use to add new vehicles, so they don't have to replace existing vehicles Game * When a DWS or base door is opened/closed the action menu will refresh to show the correct actions * Fixed issue with exploding items on the ground not causing damage or having any physics forces generated * A message is now displayed when a player consumes most harmful items - be sure to inspect items before consuming them * Added another game.log log file entry when a player gets disconnected to help troubleshoot potential issues * Filter out any item context menu actions that cannot be used on the player's target * Harvesting from rocks now has a chance to return the new Pyrite item * Possible FPS improvement for some systems because of a system timer optimization Vehicles * Bicycles and Dirtbikes will no longer spawn in the game, but are left in the game files in case modders want to re-enable them * All Bicycle and Dirtbike spawn points will now spawn Quadbikes * If you already have a Bicycle or Dirtbike in game it will still remain until it gets destroyed or is removed from not being used * Bicycles and Dirtbikes were removed due to the stability issues they caused with the * CryEngine physics system - caused too many crashes and anomalies * All Quadbikes, Tractors, and Jetskis will despawn after not being used for six hours * With the Quadbike changes it should be a lot easier to find Quadbikes to use now - 19 are now in the game to be used * Vehicles that have general inventory slots now have a maximum of 5 inventory slots (reduced from 10) Items * Added craftable Furnace for bases - can smelt and cook items - has generic 10 slot persistent inventory * Added craftable Fireplace for bases - can smelt and cook items - has generic 10 slot persistent inventory * Added craftable Workbench for bases - must be used to craft some of the new recipes * Added craftable Metal Shelf for bases * Added craftable Rugs for bases * Added craftable Flag poles (many flag variations) for bases * Added craftable Bed for bases * Added Iron Ingot * Added Charcoal * Added Sulphur * Added Gunpowder * Added BioFuel * Added Pyrite * Added Weapons Ranged 1, 2, and 3 crafting guides * Added Explosives 1 and 2 crafting guides * Most base building parts can now be stacked in the inventory and have had their weight reduced * Increased the stack size for some crafting components Crafting * The Crafting tab will now show all recipes in the game * Any recipes you do not know will be grayed out and it will inform you what you need to craft that item * Some recipes also require the player to use the new Workbench base building part in order to be crafted * Many items have had their crafting times reduced * Removed Nails requirement from the Plotsign recipe * Adjusted Pipebomb crafting recipe to use Gunpowder instead of shotgun shells * Adjusted Sheet Metal to be craftable from Iron Ingots * Adjusted C4 crafting recipe to require more C4 bricks since it can now be crafted * Added recipe to craft a Metal Pipe * Added recipe to craft Nails * Added recipes to craft the new Bed, Furnace, Fireplace, Workbench, Shelf, Rugs, and Flag poles base building parts * Added recipe to craft BioFuel * Players can get Iron Ingots by smelting Scrap Metal in the Furnace * Players can get Sulphur by smelting Pyrite in the Furnace * Players can get Charcoal by burning wood in the Furnace * Players can now craft several craftable weapons * Players can now craft Gunpowder * Players can now craft the following rounds: 9mm, 5.56, and shotgun shells Base Building * The number of Furnaces in a base is limited to 2 * The number of Fireplaces in a base is limited to 1 * Pack up time reduced to 3 seconds (was 5 seconds) * Fixed the position of the light and fog effects for worklights * Crates can now be stacked on top of each other (or other base parts) * Plated and metal base parts can only be damaged by using explosives - wood parts can still be damaged by melee weapons * Adjusted explosives damage on wood, plated and metal base parts so explosives are a lot more effective now * If the new Bed is added to a base then the owner of the base will respawn at his bed after death - has no effect on clan members * Any items in the new Furnace or Fireplace will be smelted, cooked, or damaged if it is lit - depending on the item - explosive items will explode when fully damaged * The Furnace and Fireplace will stop processing items if all players leave the general area they are located at, but will automatically resume when a player returns Hotfix 1.1.0a - 05/08/2019 Enhancments or Fixes * Fixed issue where base building parts would take too much damage at times * Adjusted explosion and frag damage values for base parts * All explosions can now damage a base (fix for traps) * Increased Duct Tape stack size to 10 * C4 and Pipebombs can now be stacked to 3 * Salt can be stacked to 20 * Increased Pyrite stack size to 64 * Increased Scrap Metal stack size to 64 * Increased Sheet Metal stack size to 32 * Increased chance to harvest Pyrite from rocks * Increased amount of Animal Fat you get from animals * Lowered crafting time on Rags and BioFuel * Decreased number of BioFuel needed to craft C4 * Reduced Gunpowder crafting time to 0.5 seconds * Adjusted Pipebomb material requirements * Bolts can now be crafted using Scrap Metal * Increased health on crates so they will be less likely to be destroyed if a nearby part is damaged * Removed window and door frames from the recipe list as they are no longer used * Improved system related to what items are needed to repair base parts - some parts require different items to repair them now * Added localized text for crafted bed and rugs * Fix for how crates/fireplaces/furnaces are sent to the client - should reduce the issue of not being able to use them at times * Server updated to use the latest Steam Toolkit - should fix the error code 2 issues when downloading mods * Fixed burn duration for wood in grills/purifiers/campfires * Fixes for character being stuck after respawning * Fixes to the main menu so localized hints will display correctly * Added helicopter action map for those modders that want to try and get a helicopter to work in game * Added placeholder vehicle sounds for modders to use * Fixed the message displayed when you try and place a plotsign but already have an existing base * Adjust materials on Jerry so he can be packed up * Changed world (non-base) workbench so it looks visually different from the one usable in bases << Back to Update 1.0.3 | Proceed to Update 1.1.1 >> Category:Patch